Knowing You: Book 4
by Tsukia
Summary: Let them be free of destiny if only for a while and have a chance to have normal relationships with each other." but a new enemy appears to challenge the senshi. who is it and what do they want? increased rating ch5: for non-explicit adult theme
1. New Enemy

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 1: A NEW ENEMY  
_As per reader request the new enemy has been determined as a 3 to 1 win in 24 hours. _**

Usagi sat staring dreamily out at the moon from her old bedroom balcony. Mamoru was out with Kenji and Rei doing sibling bonding. She would be doing the same but Shingo was out on a date with a childhood friend Mika. Unknown to Usagi she was being watched by two from the roof. "Luna, we shouldn't be here."

"Artemis, quit being a scardie-cat. She asked for a normal life and I am not interfering with that. I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Artemis sat down next to her and nodded.

"I have been worried about them too, but this is what they all wanted." Luna nodded as she noticed something in the sky.

At the same time as Luna was about to go and investigate Artemis screeched and almost fell of the roof. "Ow!" The two cats hid in the gutters and cautiously looked up to see a child around the age of eight or nine standing on the roof rubbing her behind. What surprised them even more was the crescent moon that flashed on her brow. "Thought you had picked a soft lace to land, Plu!" The girl grumbled as she looked around. "Ah. she did something right." Smiled the girl.

"Luna and Artemis come over here it is alright. I am a descendant of Selene. My name is Neo- Princess Small Lady Serenity Gaea."

Luna looked at Artemis and the cautiously approached purring. The girl frowned, "I know you both can speak. Please I need your help."

"How do we know that you aren't from the enemy?"Artemis asked.

"I introduced myself and in the history of my entire line no one has been able to duplicate the royal birthmark." Small Lady was getting irritated, how could they not believe her.

A loud crash interrupted the conversation on the roof as Usagi screamed as she almost fell off the balcony. Luckily Mamoru was just returning for the evening and caught her. Once sure she was safe and uninjured the couple headed to find out what happened. Followed by the two cats and Small Lady.

Most of the Juban district arrived to find a huge crater. Small Lady looked down to the cats, "I think a new enemy has just arrived. Where are the senshi and generals?"

"They asked for normal lives and that is what we are allowing them to do." Artemis answered.

"We will deal with this as best we can without them." Luna said confidently.

"Then let me help you. I am only in-training, but I do have powers. As the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion I am far from helpless. Even if I can't tell them who I am." This drew both cats into full attention.

"Where will you be staying during your time here?"

"Plu said that I would be needed in two separate eras and that in both I would stay with my parents as Mama's cousin." The young Princess smiled. "In the future I am called Small Lady or Chibi-Usa by some. What do you two think would be a good name for me?"

"Small Lady does sound out of place but Chibi-Usa could work." Luna commented.

"Chibi-Usa is a nice name Small Lady. I believe your mother would approve." A new voice very motherly in tone commented.

Without turning the child turned and raced toward the voice her pink pig-tails flying behind her, "Plu!"

The two stunned cats stuttered at the appearance "Sailor Pluto?"

"Greetings, I have been asked to ensure the Princess' safety in this time. This is her first experience with her powers in actual combat but she has trained along side her father, mother, aunts and uncles. Her identity is to remain a secret as long as possible for time line maintenance." The cats nodded as the Tall senshi faced her Princess. "I have made the proper arrangements and those that I could reveal your identity to have been explained the situation and may come to your aid if needed. They are to approach you not the other way around, understood?"

"Yes, Plu. I am not a baby anymore and this is not my first trip through time you know."

Pluto frowned but then smiled, "I would appreciate the respect that your mother taught you to give to your elders. However you cannot blame me for being concerned for your well being."

"Gomen, Plu."

"It is alright I will not report it to your mother. Take care and keep in touch." Pluto said with a hug. "Oh I almost forgot. Your mother asked me to give you this."

Chibi-Usa was almost in shock as she looked at the gift. "Mama's communicator?"

"No, Chibi-Usa. Yours. Your parents worked very hard to make it as close to your mother's as possible for you. I have to leave now."

"Plu," The elder senshi stopped and faced the youth. "Thank them for me, please." Pluto just smiled as she took her leave.

Chibi-Usa was about to talk to Luna and Artemis when someone called out her name. "Chibi-Usa?! Oh, Mamo-chan, where could she be?"

"We'll find her Usako. She was just with us she couldn't have gone far." As the worried couple looked down the alley and spotted her with the two cats Chibi-Usa found herself lost in a memory.

_It was during her first visit to the past, she had fought with her mother and ran off into a storm. Her parents, aunts and uncles had scowered the city for several hours before they found her due to a youma chasing her. _

Chibi-usa fell to a fetal position as the fear of that attack although three years in her past still terrified her. Six months in their future they would meet a five year old version of her with no powers and no knowledge of this era. She told her parents that she was over the threat of the dark moon, but they still haunted her dreams.

Mamoru picked up the terrified adolescent, "She seems alright just a scared."

"I would say terrified, Mamo-chan. I thought her parents sent her here to help her get away from the emotional reminders of what happened."

"Trauma at a young age can take years to get over. I was lucky to have lost my memory but it still took me several years to learn to deal with it. Then there is what you went through," He paused. "Don't lie to me I know you still have nightmares about it."

Usagi sighed and nodded as they continued the walk back to the Tsukino's home. "Maybe..."

The Tsukino's had gone away for a while leaving the young couple in charge; so after putting Chibi-usa in bed Usagi and Mamoru sat up talking. Conversation varied from what could have caused the crater to how best to help Chibi-usa.


	2. Sailor Moonlight

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 2: Sailor Moonlight  
**

Chibi-usa sat eating an ice-cream while watching her parents flirt. Mamoru was chasing Usagi around the park as the two laughed playfully. It had been a week of un-eventfulness, which had both Luna and Chibi-usa worried. Everyday after school Chibi-usa trained with Hotaru but so far nothing had happened, leaving everyone on egg shells.

It was then that Chibi-usa heard it, screams coming from where she had left Usagi and Mamoru. She ducked into an alley and transformed as she made her way to the building's roof. There in the gardens was a flower looking monster! "Hota-chan, monster in the park!" Without waiting for a response through her communicator Sailor Moonlight charged into battle.

Mamoru and Usagi had been taken by surprise and were being held by the monster's roots. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moonlight called out as she threw her tiara cutting the roots that held her parents younger forms. "I am Sailor Moonlight and in the name of the moon I will punish you! Tiara Whirlwind Trap!"

The tiara instead of returning to her brow spun around in a 360 and began circling around the monster trapping it in a mini-tornado. "Get out of here. I will take care of this trash."

Usagi looked around with teary eyes, "We can't my cousin is still around here somewhere!"

"I am sure she ran with the others when the attack started."

"NO!" Usagi screamed as the monster attacked Sailor Moonlight's undefended back. In a flash of anger the couple was instantaneously engulfed in a ball of golden and silver light. As it died down Tsukia and Terran stood in their place. "How dare you attack this beautiful park! Moonlight Judgment!"

The monster screamed as the attack hit its mark and it turned to mist and disappeared leaving behind a card. Tsukia and Terran turned to face the new sailor, "Who are you?"

"All I can tell you for now is that I am here to help. I mean no harm to any of the milky way for they are my families trusted allies." With that she teleported out in a burst of pink light. The couple sighed as they teleported out of the park to de-transform. Once back in normal clothing they went to look for Chibi-usa.

Sailor Moonlight stood beside Sailor Saturn watching the couple leave an alleyway. Sailor Moonlight pulled out a cellphone and dialed after a few rings Usagi answered, "Hey, Usa-chan. I ran into my friend Hotaru just before the monster attacked. She told me to go with her to her house so we were safe. I will be home before supper. promise."

"Alright, that is ok as long as you are safe." Usagi said nodding to let Mamoru know that it was Chibi-usa and that she was safe. After hanging up with Usagi, Moonlight nodded to Saturn and they headed to Hotaru's home to discuss the new enemy.

Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru continued on their date discussing a similar topic. "Who do you think she is? Do you think she triggered our memories?"

Mamoru shook his head, "In appearance she reminds me of Chibi-Usa, could your cousin be a descendant from the moon?" Usagi shrugged. "As for our memories and transformations that I think most likely was triggered by her being attacked and our desire to help her."

"Maybe? Should we approach her about it?"

"Do you think she would answer correctly?" Mamoru countered.

"Good point. I think it is safe to assume that the others don't remember yet." Mamoru nodded as they sat down on Usagi's bench. "I would like to keep it that way for as long as we can."

"I agree." Just as Mamoru was about to say more their watches went off.

Looking around Mamoru nodded and Usagi answered. "Monsters all over the mall. We can't handle them alone!" Saturn's voice told the couple.

"We are on our way!" Usagi and Mamoru rose nodded and headed to the nearest alley to transform.

At the mall Saturn and Moonlight were trying to distract the monsters to allow the shoppers to escape. But all that seemed to happen is more monsters would show up. Moonlight looked discouraged, "I don't think even with mama and papa we will succeed. We need the rest of the senshi."

Saturn frowned, "Don't give up hope. The other senshi... that is up to the Princess."

Moonlight nodded as a bright light encompassed the area and several monsters disappeared. "Saturn? Are you alright?"

"A little worse for wear but we shall be fine." Saturn responded to the new arrivals.

Terran went right to work attacking the monstrous forms with his Terran Blade while Tsukia healed Saturn and Moonlight. No one noticed several couples watching the battles the same thought on all their minds, "Why does this look so familiar?" As the three female warriors joined the battle.

Minako hid under a table in the food court and as Tsukia came flying past images flashed past her in the same fashion as her life would flash before her eyes in the moments before death. Then in an instant she became Hecate, cousin of Serenity and leader of the Sailor Senshi. Motoki soon became Kaze after watching his girlfriend's transformation.

"You nega scum, how dare you attack my cousin! Venus Love Chain and Circle!" Hecate called out using a power that had not been seen in thousands of years. The chain trapped most of the monsters Hecate smiled at her handy work. "Venus Love Light Burn!"

The monsters within the chain disintegrated into a small deck of cards. The remaining began closing in on Hecate, " Lunar Rhapsody!"

The warriors turned to see Phoebe on the upper level. "Thought you could use some help. Elemental Dragon of Flame Cauterize!" Her companion explained before releasing a massive fire attack.

"Tsukia!" Exclaimed Hecate turning to find Terran cradling an unconscious Tsukia who at that moment lost her transformation.

Moonlight held her breathe and backed away, she hadn't started to fade which was a good sign but still. "Atleast we got rid of one of you pests."

The conscious group turned to see two humanoid aliens on in blue with blue hair the other in red with pink hair. "This is our planet and we shall acheive our goals."

"This planet belongs to everyone!" Phoebe yelled.

"Not any more." And with that the two disappeared.

Usagi had opened her eyes when the aliens started to speak and had laid there listening now she spoke, "So much for letting them have normal lives."

Phoebe and Saturn laughed while Hecate faced her cousin, "And let the fate of the world in your hands. Don't think so cous'" Laughter broke out and soon they released transformations and left the mall in cheerful spirits.

Looking around Mamoru asked, "What happened to Moonlight and Saturn?"

"Moonlight has many things to explain but at the moment I trust her. Saturn wouldn't join forces with anyone that would do us harm and like you said she resembles Chibi-usa."

A chorus of "Who is Chibi-usa?"


	3. Ice and Identities

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 3: Ice and Identities  
**

The next day at school turned into a building of water causing several injuries and for all intensive purposes demolishing the school. The three senshi and three generals were unable to do much to the massive hydro beast. Although they succeeded in being a distraction enabling the civilians to escape. "What are we going to do? None of the attacks we are throwing are working?"

"I wish Mercury was here. She could freeze it and then we just shatter the ice." Phoebe called as she dodged a geyser shot.

Just then two voices called out, "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" "Gaia Glacier Dragon Freeze!"

The generals nodded to Terran as they each jumped into the air swords posed to strike. "Ice Slash!" "Tornado Strike!" "Flame Sword Stab!" "Terran Strike Obliterate!"

Each landed breathing heavily. After an hour and a half the creature was turned back into a card that Mercury picked up as she approached the group. "And why wasn't I invited to the party?"

The group laughed and hugged before Terran spoke up, "We are getting a crowd." Tsukia nodded :Meet at the tree in two hours.: Everyone nodded as they jumped in to the air and headed away from the school.

Two hours later a group of eight met in a huddle to discuss the new enemy and new ally. Usagi and Mamoru being the first to remember told the tale of what had been happening since Beryl's defeat. Everyone agreed that Sailor Moonlight was a friend as to her identity that was questionable, as was Chibi-Usa's. "But Usa if you had a cousin, why have you never mentioned her?" Naru asked, as she was Usagi's oldest friend.

"I don't talk about Shingo all the time. Besides she has had it rough and I didn't want to put her in awkward situations." Usagi argued.

"Excuse me, I have an idea. Why don't I just scan her with the Mercury computer? or Mamoru could and then we could do a DNA test." Calm little Ami offered. Like Usagi she was skipped grades and was in the same class as Naru and Mina.

"Alright, that seems fine." Usagi agreed.

"We can also compare them to that Sailor Moonlight and find out if they are the same person." Motoki put in. He trusted his best friend but he was still allowed to worry, wasn't he?

After school they all headed to the arcade as they normally did, only this time to meet this Chibi-usa, who claimed to be their Princess' cousin. They were surprised when Hotaru introduced them when she saw them enter the arcade. "I would like you all to meet my best friend Chibi-usa. She is Usagi's cousin from far away and is staying here to help her deal with some issues."

A girl about three to four inches shorter than Hotaru stood and bowed. "It is my pleasure to meet you. I hope we can all be friends." The group stared at the cotton haired girl that wore the royal hair style and looked more like Usagi then any cousin or relative normally would.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Chibi-usa. My name is Naru and I have been friends with your cousin since we were younger then you. How old are you by the way?" Naru blushed, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all I am eight and a half."

"Where did you get the idea for that hair style?" Mina asked.

"Usagi put my hair like this on a visit back when I was really little and it just stuck." Chibi-usa laughed. :At least that isn't' a complete lie.:

The group all took their seats while Motoki and Mamoru went to order their usual. The girls didn't seem to like Chibi-usa and she could tell they seemed to stare at her like she had horns. :I wish Plu could fix this for me but she did all she could when she dropped me off here. I have to prove to them I mean no harm and hopefully not give away my identity.:

No one paid little Ami any attention as she scanned the cotton haired girl just a few years younger than her. She was shocked by the results and quickly double and then triple checked the test, once she was sure she joined in the conversation. Hotaru was the first to hear the screams undoubtedly due to her psychic abilities. "Hey, Chibi-Usa want to go to the park?" Hotaru asked squeezing her friends hand as a clue to what was going -Usa looked to Usagi and Mamoru who nodded and in no time the two friends were out the door.

Ami turned to face the group and as she opened her mouth a monster stepped on the street right next to their table. Shattering the window and causing damage to the building structure. The group quickly ran with the crowd until they were able to get to a place to transform. So two blocks away they were able to access some empty alleyways to transform. In a rainbow flash of lights the small group transformed into some well known heros and made their way to the roofs and back to the attack.

"Mercury stay back until you can scan Sailor Moonlight. The rest of you spread out lets surround this thing and take it out before it does too much more damage." Sailor Venus commanded. Since her new attack it was apparent that Sailor Venus was stronger then Hecate; however Hecate was the only form she was able to access lunar abilities with.

The group nodded and soon stood on adjacent roof tops powering up their attacks. "Artemis Strike!" Tsukia called sending arrows at the monster that looked like it came from the black lagoon.

"Burning Flash!"

The monster growled and blindly shot acid in several directions. Half the group needed to jump to different rooftops to avoid falling several stories as the buildings crumbled. "Lunar Wall of Silence ... Surround!"

Kaze looked to Glacius and they both nodded, "Hurricane Flood!" "Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

Seeing the monster loosing strength Tsukia powered up and shouted, "Moonlight Judgment!" Causing the monstrous blob of acid to desintigrate to its original form of a card. Tsukia felt ready to collapse, something was wrong she used to be able to do three to four attacks and still be able to stand. As she fell to her knees trying to figure this out the two mysterious aliens appeared, "So there are more of you."

"Either way we will defeat you. No one takes what we want. NO ONE!"

As they disappeared Phoebe commented, "Some one needs to get a life."

Terran sat holding Tsukia as they both lost their transformations and passed out. Just as the group arrived. "NO!" Moonlight screamed.

Everyone but Mercury turned to her in shock, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Moonlight looked to the older girl a little nervous then nodded, "I am Sailor Moonlight, but I am better known as Small Lady Serenity Gaea. I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. In this time I am called Chibi-usa and tell people I am my mother's cousin."

The group gasped, "They don't know do they?" Venus asked.

Moonlight shook her head. "I was suppose to continue my training and do my best not to reveal my identity because this isn't the first time I have come back, but it is the earliest time I have come to."

"So you come back to us when you are younger, but for us it is in the future." Moonlight nodded to Phoebe.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to get out of here." Kaze interrupted.

"We won't tell them, but they have a right to know. Small Lady, I know that you will do the right thing." Mercury said as Glacius and Kaze picked up the royal couple and the group departed to meet up once the couple was conscious again.

Hotaru caught up with Chibi-usa at the park just after everyone headed out. "You know even over a thousand years in the future this bench still sits here in this same spot. Mama says when she sits here it is like sitting with grandma." Hotaru nodded as she sat on the grass next to her best friend. "Plu trusted me not to reveal myself!"

"You didn't reveal yourself and Pluto-mama will understand. Eventually someone was bound to put the peices together, Chibi-usa. Just because they did it sooner rather then later is not your fault. " The pink haired girl faced her friend. "Ami scanned you several times before we left and it would be in her nature to scan your alter ego as there has never before been a Sailor Moonlight. Even if you had not feared for your parents safety your identity would have been revealed."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa asked almost in tears.

"Really." Affirmed a new voice. "Small Lady, you should know that even if there was reason to be mad at you it never lasts long. You are like a daughter to me. I knew when I sent you here that your identity would be revealed I just couldn't let you tell them. They had to know first."

Chibi-usa looked up at the dark haired woman, "But I told them everything." She said letting her tears fall into the woman's blouse

"Setsuna-mama, welcome home." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hota-chan. Now Small Lady, you didn't tell them anything they didn't suspect. The fact that you are a senshi of the moon points toward your origin. All you did was fill in the blanks."

The youth looked up and wiped her eyes, "So I am not in trouble?"

Setsuna shook her head. "However, now you have to tell your parents who you are."

"Can I do that in the morning?"

"I think it would be best if you waited, they will probably be out for a while. Maybe even to tomorrow afternoon if you are lucky. Just make sure you tell them before mid-night tomorrow." Small Lady nodded. If the guardian of time gave you a time limit you met that time limit. "Now it is time to get you youngsters home." With that she led the two out of the park and to her car.

The next morning school had been canceled due to the damage of the attack and the elementary school was concerned that the police had not given any warning and so had called the parents asking them to keep the children home til the following week. Most of the students were happy for the break except a very nervous Chibi-usa. Shingo had invited her out with him and his friends but she politely declined. It got to the point that by ten thirty she was sitting in the hallway waiting for the door to the room Usagi and Mamoru shared to open. Ikuko checked on her about every ten minutes asking if she wanted a snack or something to drink. Just as Ikuko was about to drag her neice outside she came downstairs followed by the young couple.

Motoki had explained that they had had their energy drained last night and would just need rest and to tell them to call when they were up and about, so Ikuko wasn't concerned about them sleeping in so long. "Lunch?" She asked when she saw them coming down the stairs.

"Actually mom, if it is ok Mamoru and I are taking Chibi-Usa out for lunch today." Chibi-usa smiled before remembering what she had to do. They trio headed out and got into Mamoru's car and headed out. The ride was silent for the most part until Chibi-usa realized that they weren't in Juban any more.

"Where are we going?"

Usagi and Mamoru smiled, "It's a surprise." laughed Usagi.

Chibi-usa frowned they were in the expensive part of town. "Pull over please."

The older couple frowned but found a spot near a fountain to pull over and followd the young girl to the fountain where she sat down. The teens sat on either side of her and waited for her to speak. "I have something to tell you." She paused to her there was a chance of rejection even though she knew her parents, these were not her parents not yet. "The others already know. I am ... I am ...."

Usagi looked over the child's head to Mamoru then down at the girl between them, "Take your time. Nothing you say will make us mad at you."

"I am Sailor Moonlight."

The couple paused then smiled, "Then we are very proud of you." "It takes a lot to be a senshi."

The praise seemed to fall on deaf ears as the girl continued, "That isn't all." She paused and took a deep breath remembering Hotaru and Setsuna's advice on the way home the night before. "I am not your cousin," She said looking directly at Usagi. "I am your daughter."

The couple was shocked and took a moment to process what was said. "Daughter?" Chibi-usa stood and faced them.

Chibi-usa smiled, "I am Small Lady Serenity Gaea, Princess of the Earth and Moon." Pausing briefly before effectively answering their question. "I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. " At this she curtsied.

Usagi reached out and pulled Chibi-usa into her. "A daughter? We get a beautiful daughter. Who cursed you with the name?"

Chibi-usa laughed, "Daddy chose my name. I am told even at birth he said I looked too much like my mother not to share her name." Looking at Mamoru she continued, "However he was over ruled so Usagi is my nickname amongst family and Serenity or Small lady is my formal title."

"Well my princess' I don't know about you, but I am starving and all that info just made me even more hungry. Now if you take after your mother then you should both be famished and almost passing out from hunger." Mamoru laughed as he raced back to the car with the two girls chasing him.


	4. Lessons of Chastity

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 4: Lessons of Chastity  
**

_"Well my princess' I don't know about you, but I am starving and all that info just made me even more hungry. Now if you take after your mother then you should both be famished and almost passing out from hunger." Mamoru laughed as he raced back to the car with the two girls chasing him...._

The car ride was to an upscale area of town where Mamoru and Usagi smiled suspiciously at each other. "Lunar Pen..." "Golden Crystal..." "Transform us into King and Queen."

Chibi-usa's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It didn't take long for the shock to wear off and her to transform into her princess self. The family then headed into one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Chibi-usa smiled as she recognized the place, her parents frequented the establishment many times, sometimes just for the view of the bay. "Table for three please."

Chibi-usa was somewhat shocked that Mamoru had asked for a table and their was one available. In the future they always had a reserved table which she knew couldn't be the case this far in the past. Her father had once told her that it was so popular that others needed to call days in advance for reservations. She smiled none the less as they were shown to the table that her father would in the future have permanently reserved for the family.

It was too much for the young couple to see their future daughter so surprisingly happy. They had guessed right. "Chibi-usa, we have to tell you something." The youth turned to face the couple. "We figured out who you were a few days ago."

"How?"

Usagi smiled, "I knew in the past I never had any siblings."

"You look too much like your mother to be a cousin." Mamoru laughed.

"And only moon descendants can be come senshi of the moon."

"Which left you to be from the future and our descendant." Mamoru finished.

"So that is why you brought me here?"

"Partially," Usagi answered.

"Well, I had plans to take Usagi here for a while and then you showed up and we figured it would be a nice treat." Mamoru finished the explanation.

The lunch was beautiful and Usagi would later tell Mamoru that it was almost too high class for her. Chibi-usa was in heaven as this was just something her father would do. It was just as desert arrived that Usagi excused herself to the lady's room, "Gomen, I am not feeling that well."

Mamoru looked worried but put on a smile for Chibi-usa, however Chibi-usa could see through her father. She frowned slightly then continued eating her ice cream sundae. Mamoru and Chibi-usa both sat there timing how long it took for Usagi to return both too into watching the time to notice the other was doing the same thing. After around twenty minutes Mamoru grabbed his head. That Chibi-usa noticed even before he got up and headed toward the bathrooms. Reaching into her purse with a scared expression she pulled out her communicator. "Hota-chan? I need help. I think something is wrong with mama and papa!"

"Calm down, Usa. I will get the others and track your location."

Chibi-usa nodded as she looked down at her hand as it went transparent, "Hurry!"

Hotaru knew her friend better than the others as Pluto had trained her in the time stream and sometimes a younger, sometimes older Neo Princess would visit. Very little was found to scar the princess. Calling the rest of the inner senshi and generals she had them meet her at the Princess' location as fast as senshi possible. "Something big is going on. I will teleport to Chibi-usa to find out what is going on then let you know what the plan is. I have a feeling we may need doubles." Hotaru said as she vanished from the alley way.

"Doubles?" Asked Naru.

"People to act as Usagi and Mamoru. In the past Ishtar was Serenity's." Ami explained as Mina disguised herself as Usagi.

"Endymion never needed one. Us generals were always there as a precaution." Motoki told the group.

"In that case the two closest would be either Nathan or Motoki. Mina would probably prefer Motoki." Ami assessed. Mina used her power to disguise Motoki as Mamoru.

Meanwhile, after contacting Hotaru the young Princess went in search of her parents. Entering the woman's bathroom she found both her mother and father's younger selves unconscious. She fell back against the door and began chanting, "Hurry, Hota-chan. Hurry." Again and again and it seemed with each time she flickered in and out of existence. She had completely faded only once that she was aware of and didn't like the feeling at all.

That is how Saturn found her friend chanting and flickering while staring at the unconscious couple. "Chibi-usa, what happened?" The girl continued to chant. "Neo Princess Serenity!" Finally the youth faced the senshi. "What happened?"

"We... we were having mama...mama said she wasn't feeling well... she was gone for about... fifteen to.... fifteen to twenty minutes when papa ... papa grabbed his head. Then they left me alone and ... and then... then my hand...." Saturn had heard enough.

"Chibi-usa stay here. You hear me. You stay here I will be right back." The girl nodded as the senshi teleported back to the group.

Saturn assessed the group. "Good Ishtar and Kaze are already transformed. I will take them and the other generals with me. Naru and Ami, meet us at the temple."

"But Rei doesn't ..." Naru started to say but the group was already gone.

"Let's go we will figure out what to do once we get there." Ami said, Naru nodded as she followed the other girl's lead.

Up in the bathroom of the restaurant it was getting crowded. "Alright Mina take Motoki and Chibi-usa pay the bill and take Mamoru's car to the temple. Nathan and Ryo, transform and help me get these two to the temple."

They nodded and transformed after Mina and Motoki left. "How are we going to do this?"

"We just need to get them standing then with your help I can teleport us all to the temple." Saturn told the two generals. The trio cradled the couple in a semi-circle as Saturn concentrated on the borrowed power to transport them to the temple.

Age old Pluto knew what had happened as soon as the royal couple had passed out and began getting things organized. She knew Saturn would only trust the safety of the temple so she started there. Both Rei and Sol were sweeping up the leaves which made her job just that much easier. "Harmonia and Sol your friends need you. Pluto Mind Meld!"

The couple looked confused at the names but didn't have time to comment before a purple light erupted from the stranger's staff and hit them both. Blinking several times the couples heads filled with memories of two separate time frames before they spoke, "Pluto?"

"You must hurry the royal couple needs you. Saturn and the generals are transporting them to the sacred fire." Rei nodded to Masaki as they dropped the brooms and raced to the sacred fire. Pluto nodded as she teleported away to find her next couple.

Saturn was about ready to pass out after teleporting five people, but knew she could rest later. "Get some tatami mats they should be in the cupboard in the corner over there."

The generals nodded and followed orders. Once they had the couple on the tatami mats with pillows and a comforter they sat to wait, which turned out to be seconds before Rei and Masaki joined the group. "What happened?"

"I don't know much just that they felt poor after lunch and then Chibi-usa began fading. She called me then found them unconscious in the bathroom." Saturn told the frantic priestess.

"Who is Chibi-usa?" Asked Masaki.

"Chibi-usa is a time traveler that claimed to be Usagi's cousin but was later discovered to be a senshi and her and Mamoru's future daughter." Ryo explained releasing his transformation.

Rei looked in shock. She shook her head and tried to focus on the issue at hand, she could skin her brother later. "Masaki, go find grandpa for me. Saturn, I may need your help stabilizing them. Are you up to it?"

"I will do what needs to be done to save my Princess."

Rei nodded as she began to use the fire to assess what was going on. Ever open to the signs in the fire the priestess was shocked by what she saw. Clearing her mind she opened her senses to the fire once more only to get the same response. When she finally allowed herself to become aware of her surroundings she found her grandfather tending to Mamoru and Saturn showing Masaki how to help Usagi while the senshi sat lined up along the wall with a young girl watching fearfully.

"Something is wrong with the soul bond. We need to contact Helios." Rei said solemnly.

"I will summon him." Came a small voice. "Moon Prism Power!" The young girl Rei assumed to be Chibi-usa transformed into Sailor Moonlight. "Guardian of Dreams, son of Morpheus. Brother Earth I summon you, Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Using the power entrusted to her by Helios himself she hoped he would still heed its call.

"Who summons me?" Came a voice meant to intimidate.

"Small Lady Serenity, Daughter of your brother Endymion." Sailor Moonlight answered.

The voice softened as a form appeared, "Why do you summon me, maiden?"

Sailor Moonlight let her transformation fade as the tears began forming, "My parents they are in trouble." was all that came out as the priest tried to calm the maiden down. She had grown a lot but she would forever be his small maiden.

Once he had her calm enough to be passed on to one of the senshi he approached the group by the fire. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us all the fire can tell me is something is wrong with the bond." Rei responded.

"The soul bond? but the only way that could happen...." Helios paused. "Everyone not required please leave the room."

The group was surprised by the command, but followed it through leaving Rei and Hino-sama alone with Helios and the couple. Once the room was vacant Helios explained his actions, "The only way it could have failed was if they did not complete the consummation. In other words I need to check for Serenity's virginity."

Hino-sama nodded and Rei looked ready to kill. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHECK FOR HER VIRGINITY?" she yelled.

"Even if done only in a dream scape such as Elysian there would be signs of penetration. If there are no signs of this then the bond has been left all these months incomplete causing what you see now." Helios explained patiently.

Rei took several deep breaths, "Grandpa?"

"Child, you know enough of the past to know I was present there as well and if it as Helios says that the bond has been incomplete all these months then their lives are now at stake."

Rei finally conceded. "Very well, do as you must?"

Helios nodded and lifted Usagi's skirt pulling her underwear aside he checked for Usagi's cherry as any human doctor would preform a paps mere. It took him a little longer as he also had to use magic to check if anything had occurred in the dream scape. However when he pulled out he was shaking his head. "Endymion-baka. I can't believe you would put your lives ahead of her womanhood." Helios began ranting. "I know she is still by current standards an underage teenager but you aren't that much older than her."

"You mean Endy... Mamoru didn't take her virginity?"

"No, Rei I didn't. I am sad to hear that you though I would." Mamoru was still weak and couldn't sit without Hino-sama's aide, but continued to speak. "She was so weak that night and still so fearful and hurt from what had happened to her. I tried a few times to even just touch her certain ways and she pulled away."

"Endymion, you knew what was at stake!"

"I know. But I couldn't do that to her. It would have done more damage then good." The priest sighed.

"Harmonia, get the others I can't bring my hand maidens here meaning the senshi and generals will have to help me do ANOTHER bonding. Which if my brother values his life or at least his sanity he will do what needs to be done." Rei left the room and Helios continued. "You two will not be able to leave this room until I find this cherry picked."

Usagi looked up nervously. "I am sorry, Princess but it is either that or we watch you two slowly die. Please understand."

Seeing the fear in her eyes Mamoru turned to the two other men in the room, "Please give us a moment alone."

"We will need to prepare either way. Please be prepared by the time we return." Helios asked.

Once they were alone Mamoru forced himself to move enough to hold her in his arms. "I don't want to die but I don't know if i am ready."

"Shh, it will be OK. We can take it slow, as slow as you need. And I will never let you die."


	5. Chastity's Battle

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 5: ****Chastity's Battle**

**  
WARNING THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME "non-explicit adult themes"****PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT OVER 17**

It took Helios, the senshi, and generals several hours to gather the requirements. So, against Helios' wishes they postponed the third soul bonding for the couple til the next day. Before dawn Helios was up and consecrating the room for the ceremony and apart from the ritual itself preparations were done by eight am. The couple was awoken shortly after and the ritual started almost immediately.

* * *

_"Mamoru Chiba, formerly Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra, Do you take this woman, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna; as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity?"_

_Mamoru took a deep breath, :And again.: "I, Mamoru Chiba, formerly Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra, Do you take this woman, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna; as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity and beyond."_

_"Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna;, Do you take this man, Mamoru Chiba, your soul-bonded Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity?"_

_Usagi took a deep breath, "I, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna;, Do you take this man, Mamoru Chiba, your soul-bonded Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity and forever. My heart is his and has always been and always will be."_

_Helios nodded again and removed a knife from his robes cutting Mamoru's hand harsher than needed and then gently cutting Usagi's. "We are gathered here today to united two souls as one. Do you Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal Bond shared by both of you?"_

_"I do." Mamoru said looking at Usagi._

_"I do." Usagi said with a smile._

_"You may face each other, join hands. Mamoru, you may recite your vows."_

_Usagi adjusted herself to face Mamoru and Mamoru looked deep into her eyes. "Usagi, You know me better than I know myself, for all my faults you stood by me. I treasure you more than life itself. I will love and cherish you, my light, my angel, my Princess, my Queen as long as you will have me."_

_Helios nodded to Usagi, "Mamoru, you have always been there for me as my savior, my Prince, My king. You're in my heart forever and always I will hold you deer. As long as I am able I will never leave you and if I must you will always have a spot in my heart."_

_"Here before witnesses, Mamoru and Usagi have sworn their vows to each other,(again lol) with this cord I bind them to those vows." Helios said tying the two cut hands together with a gold and silver threaded cord. "Bound by the cord of destiny they are forever bound together, may the gods strike down any who try to separate these two down to the many levels of hell."_

_Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi with all the passion in his soul. The two glowed their respective colors of gold and silver and the colors mixed creating a sparkling orb of gold and silver. As the light died down the two flashed into many forms.  
_

* * *

The couple almost collapsed after they returned to their current forms of Usagi and Mamoru Chiba. "I will be checking in regularly. Remember what I said, Endymon-sama." Again they were left alone.

There were several minutes of silence before anyone spoke. Then Usagi whispered quietly, "Promise to go slow?"

"I won't do anything you ask me not to. We will go as slow as possible." Mamoru said leaning in and nibbling on her neck. He felt her stiffen as he massaged her breasts, he looked her in the eyes, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as he continued. Moving as slowly as he could he caressed every part of her body with loving care. He took off his shirt revealing his bare chest and eight pack to her, he took her hand and moved around his chest letting her know that it was alright for her to touch him. Soon he found that he was no longer guiding her. Usagi's hands began unbuckling his belt.

Usagi began to relax and the touches slowly increased in passion. History forgotten the couple began creating scenes not seen in one thousand years. Usagi's hair fell from its buns and blanketed the tatami mats. Mamoru smiled like a child as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of hair and blankets. This is how Helios found them the following morning, laughing, rolling and trying to untangle their naked forms and every so often Mamoru would tickle Usagi to prevent her from escaping the blankets.

Helios smiled he sensed no fear or discomfort from the princess. She glowed like a mother-to-be, bright enough for a blind priest could see. He left without a word, but the smile never dimmed, his Prince and Princess were safe for now. After making sure that the couple would be left alone with the exception of necessary tending and took leave of the physical realm to that of Elysian.

It was several days before the couple emerged both giddy as school girls and smiling like children at Christmas.

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter is short- but the next chapter will be longer. I hope that it is living up to expectations. The next chapter will be about what happened while the royal couple were indisposed.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TOO ALL OF YOU**_

_**WISHING YOU ALL THE BEST IN THE NEW YEAR!!  
**_


	6. Thundering Senshi's

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 6: Thundering Senshi's**

Rei was concerned with the effects the actions of Helios may have on Usagi, but as Ami pointed out he wouldn't do anything to harm either of them. So the group went about doing their normal activities even if they were somewhat distracted. Ami and Rei took turns monitoring the couple from a distance, their boyfriends did what they could to keep them from working themselves to unconsciousness as well as bringing lunch and tea around.

Naru chose to spend the day with Nathan trying to keep her mind off of her best friends near death experience. While Mina took it upon herself to be responsible for Chibi-usa until the couple had their strength back. Motoki assisted Mina in her self appointed duty as Mamoru's second in command for two life times.

The day progressed quietly until just before sunset when alarms started blaring and the screams started. A quick scan told Ami of two attacks; one was from a school yard and the other in the park. With everyone spread out they were all focused on their communicators. "Alright two attacks, we will break into two groups. Naru, Nathan, Rei, and Masaki take the park as Naru is already there. Ami and Ryo meet us at the school. Hino-sama can watch them for a short while."

"Hey, what about me? I am a senshi too!" Complained Chibi-Usa.

"You can help us out at the school." Motoki told her. She perked up a little and followed him as they headed toward the school yard.

**At the park....**

As soon as they shut the communicators Naru and Nathan were transformed and heading into the treeline towards the attack. A giant lion type monster was draining energy and a couple of teens were engaging him. "Get out of there you too!" Andros commanded.

The girl just looked at them with a cocky grin before a symbol appeared on her forehead. "Jupiter," whispered Phoebe.

Suddenly, lightning sprung to life as two fire attacks came blazing in. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!" "Zeus' Thunder Dragon Attack!"

Phoebe took her opening, "Lunar Star ...." She called as the monster attacked her with its tail. "Elemental Dragon of Fire Cauterize!"

"She is unconscious!" Called Jupiter.

Andros lost it, "How dare you hurt her! Gaea's Magma Devour!"

The lion tried to avoid the molten attack, but it appeared to have some sort of homing device to track the monsters movement and within minutes disintegrated the monster leaving a card ."I will tend to Phoebe. You guys go see if they need help at the school yard." The group nodded and took off. Loosing his transformation Nathan made his way over to Naru to make sure she was alright. Checking that she was breathing and had a steady pulse he smiled. However he was concerned about the blood in her hair and teleported them to an alley near the hospital. Forcing himself to stand and pick her up he slowly made his way to the ER.

**In the school yard...**

Venus was not happy when they arrived at the school yard a geisha style sun monster was draining everyone that came within reach. Her and Kaze sat assessing the situation, strategically they were at a disadvantage. Even with Mercury and Glacius on their way there was concern for the ability to deal with this particular opponent.

Mercury confirmed Venus' suspicions, every scenario that they put into the computer showed multiple senshi and/or generals being drained or injured. So Mercury did the only thing that came to mind to stall and that was to cause a mist to blind the monster to any more potential targets. There was an audible sigh of relief when Jupiter and Mars arrived to see what was stalling the attack.

As the older senshi sat trying to come up with a strategy Chibi-usa took a lesson from her mother and attacked, "Moon Tiara Whirlwind Trap!"

The attack took the enemy by surprise but was not strong enough to hold her. In raging vengeance she sent a counter attack back at the young senshi. A loud gasp came from the group of older warriors as Kaze barely made it in time to knock the young senshi out of the way of the attack at the cost of getting his leg burned. "Don't think you got me down for the count yet. Arctic Wind Freeze!"

The brown flesh colored monster started to get a blue tinge to it and found itself unable to create its fire attacks. "Now everyone!" Commanded Venus. "Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

"Gaia's Vengeance!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Zeus' Lighting Stab!" "Jupiter Lightning Flash!"

"Ice Slash!" "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"

The attacks combined to a ball of fiery lightning filled frozen glowing orb and hit the target right on. It was so bright the warriors had to devert their eyes and when they were finally able to look all that was left was the trade mark card. Mercury went and collected the card to add to her growing deck and sighed. "I think I am going to name these monsters cardians as they leave cards behind."

"Hey, I think that we should take this one to the ER it looks pretty bad." Glacius told the group. Mercury took one look and from what she could see it was at least second degree burns if not third degree and nodded.

"Ryo and I will take him to the ER, the rest of you get home and get some rest we need everyone prepared if they attack again." The group nodded and headed out Venus a little more hesitant. "Venus, we need you to take Chibi-usa home and watch her. I promise I will let you know what happens, but we need a leader and right now you are highest ranking." Venus nodded and took the young senshi's hand leading her away.

By the time Ryo and Ami got Motoki to the ER both Nathan and Naru had been checked and were already in a room in the main hospital for observation. Motoki didn't have to wait long as a blind person could see how much pain he was in. "Sorry, you are going to be out of commission for at least a week or two. You need to put this on twice daily and keep the burn area clean. If you are lucky it won't scar. Wash it with non-toxic soap and dry it thoroughly. I recommend you have a physician check it every few days to make sure it isn't drying out."

"So he can come home tonight?"

The nurse nodded, "At this time there isn't much we can do besides what I suggested."

"Alright, well you can stay at my house tonight and my mom can check on the burn in the morning." Motoki nodded knowing that the hospital would keep him there if he didn't agree as he lived alone with room mates, even if they were the generals.

Later that night Ami got everyone on the communicators to update the group with the exception of the couple in the hospital and the couple locked in the temple room. "So we are down five people as Naru and Nathan are in the hospital and Motoki has a severe burn and is out for at least several days."

"Alright, Chibi-usa, I am putting you in charge of a group. Just make sure you listen to their suggestions, OK?"

Chibi-usa was very happy hearing this, "Of course, Aunt Mina."

"Alright Chibi-usa you will have Rei, Masaki and Ami. Kenji, Mako-chan, and Ryo you are with me. Sorry Ami but I need one brain with each group." A round of laughter rang out. Finally Mina turned to other business, "How is our royal couple doing?"

"Helios says that everything should be fine now and has left for Elysian. But we are not to disturb them unless it comes to necessities. Grandpa is taking care of making sure food and beverage are delivered to them three times a day, so we shall see when they rejoin the ranks." Rei answered with a shrug.

The next two days the group spent the morning training and the afternoon enjoying the town while keeping their eyes open for attack. Chibi-usa coerced Shingo and her grandpa to take her to the new VR game which ended up being the next attack. Barely getting away from the Medusa like monster that traded snakes for vines to get help. Chibi-usa had to admit that she still had issue from when a "future enemy" chased her and eventually kidnapped her to the senshi.

Mars was the first on the scene and in mere minutes was scared to realize that she needed help. Allies

It took all the available senshi and two generals to take down the VR monster and left them almost completely drained, one sprained ankle, a broken arm, at least two broken ribs, and a concussion. Mina was strapped for ideas on how to last out until they could regroup. Luckily the second day was uneventful as far as they heard or seen and everyone used the time to rest and get their strength back.

* * *

well next chapter should be longer I know I said that last chapter but i mean it i am trying and it is Christmas after all.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO


	7. Recouped and Powered up

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 7 : Recouped and Powered up**

With the soul-bonding finally completed properly both Usagi and Mamoru were both acting very capricious. Ami spent several hours gathering data on them and scanning them, which was difficult as they couldn't seem to sit still. "Well the good thing is that nothing is physically wrong with them. There are no indications of pregnancy; however I have no clue what is causing this so we will just have to keep a close eye on them."

Mina nodded at Ami's analysis while watching the couple in the corner whispering to each other. "So, we are pretty much in the same boat as we were before." Sadly Ami nodded.

"Hopefully the effects will wear off soon."

"Oh, they will once their new abilities reveal themselves. The other thing to remember is this is the first time that a soul-bond has been done twice on the same couple," Hino-sama told the group. "Three times if you count the Silver Millennium."

The group looked on half shocked. They had basically been told that their leaders were out of commission indefinitely! "Grandpa, isn't there anything we can do for them?" Rei half pleaded. The group needed the couple and knew it.

"Unfortunately, grand-daughter patients is a virtue and one the must be exercised in this case." With that said he left. To be completely honest the couple might never recover but he had to give the senshi and generals hope or all would be doomed.

"How are we suppose to keep up at this rate?" asked a dejected Kenji.

"We do what has always been expected of us!" came the masculine voice of the senshi of winds.

"It has been decided that until you can regroup the inner senshi and generals and the outer senshi will alternate days." Calm Michiru explained.

Everyone realized this was not a permanent solution; however, they were not blind to the fact that in the future there would be many more battles where the royal couple couldn't help with the actual fighting. So they set to work on a schedule for optimum coverage. The whole time Usagi never left Mamoru's arms. The group disbanded shortly before supper giving those who needed travel time time to get home before the evening meal leaving Rei and Masaki with the couple.

It was dark when Usagi opened her eyes, she didn't know why she woke up only that she was needed. Concentrating on the need she felt and she began to glow like an white opal with all the colors intertwined then nine colors shot out from her heart and flew out across the city. Usagi smiled as she closed her eyes and passed out.

Haruka had been restless after the meeting seeing the state of the couple made her worry about the world as a whole and the winds being restless didn't' help. It was as she pulled up next to the ocean that she heard the screams. Quickly calling her team mates (Neptune, Saturn, and Moonlight) before transforming and heading towards the screams.

The attack was actually a platoon of monsters. Three fire type monsters (think **Heat Miser times 3 - 2 boys and a girl)** verses four senshi. The Outers were getting quickly worn out as even their trained attacks seemed to do little damage and so Moonlight called for back up. The closest help was still a good hour away! Moonlight knew that she was the weakest and tried her best to keep the outers healed and energized with a new power "Moonlight Ally Magic!"

It created a cloud that sprinkled moonlight drops of energy and power but also cost the caster their energy and power. By the time help arrived in the form of Pheobe, Andros, Venus and Kaze, the young warrior was almost unconscious but the enemy was down by one. Venus moved her niece into a safer location in the forestation around the attacked area before joining the fray. "Outers back off let us take some of this for you."

Uranus not one to do so but was nearing exhaustion and so nodded at the younger girls command. Venus was ready to take on as much as she could knowing that the rest of the senshi and generals were on their way she just prayed that between all of them they could take these last two down.

Meanwhile en route to the attack the remaining six ran into another platoon of three just outside the park. "This does not look good!" was all anyone could say as the fight began. The platoon of ice monsters (think **Snow Miser** times 3 - 2 girls and boy) attacking the soon found more fun in the six warriors. Just as Mars was about to take an ice attack to the chest each of the senshi was hit with a ball of their planetary colors and the attack bounced off of Mars rebounding back at the attacker.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

As the three attacks took flight each hitting a separate target the monsters energy was released and returned them to the form of cards.

Similar things happened at the attack with the outer senshi. Uranus looked up she felt re-energized and powered up, "WORLD SHAKING!"

The senshi looked in shock as the ground physically shock around them from the attack, taking even Uranus by surprise. Neptune took a lesson from her companion and hardly powered up the attack, "Deep Submerge!"

Even with minimal power the attack caused a tidal wave to come from her hand and at her command attempted to drown the youma. "Reaper's Glaive Surprise!" Saturn whispered and the remaining fire monsters turned to ash.

The warriors at both locations sighed in relief before lifting their heads and racing to the temple knowing the only one with the ability to up their powers was a decendant of Serenity and Chibi-Usa was still too young to control a power up of that magnatude.


	8. Shadows?

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 8: Shadows?  
**

The group of warriors arrived at the temple to find the couple still out cold but in slightly different positions. "What did she do?" several voices asked.

"From what my scans indicate she released more power to us to enable us to defeat those monsters." Ami answered.

No one knew what to say; all they seemed to be conscious off was that their Queen was still alive. The youngest warrior entered the room and promptly left the room. She had been told stories of her parent's past, but seeing it and being there for it was really different then hearing it as a story and she realized that her father omitted some of the things he figured would upset her. In retro spec she understood why, but at this time it was making it harder to deal with things she thought she knew.

Usagi's eyes bolted open and she looked worriedly around, "Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru sat frozen behind Usagi. Suddenly, Mamoru started glowing gold and in a flash of light the couple disappeared.

"WTF!" "Where did they go?" Chorused around the room.

Chibi-Usa had decided that she needed to clear her head and had left the temple in search of the many places that she found helped ease her mind. Transforming she took to the roof tops, unaware that she was being followed. A shadow creature had been sent to shadow her and dispose of the young senshi if possible. The palace gardens were out due to the fact that they didn't exist in this time; the temple was in use by all the senshi and her parents at the moment; the mall was closed; and so she stopped at the park and releasing her transformation she found that she wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Who are you?" The shadow asked.

"What are you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"What are you?" The shadow asked.

Chibi-Usa was beginning to feel insulted, putting her hands on her hips she demanded. "Are you just mimicking me?"

The shadow this time didn't mirror the young warrior but instead disappeared into the surrounding shadows. Chibi-Usa went on her guard as she tried to locate the shadow creature. Suddenly she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and was silently pulled into the shadows herself.

Usagi and Mamoru appeared at their daughter's location in time to see her disappear into the shadows. Usagi wished to collapse into grief; however, Serenity refused to let her and merged with Usagi in her vulnerable state. Serenity knew that she could no longer go back to being Usagi now, but her daughter came before herself and she would sacrafice anything for her child.

Mamoru did have a choice and chose to become Endymion. He knew that he was stronger this way and the enemy would not be able to divide him. Also if Usagi had no choice he didn't feel right having that choice.

The royal couple stood there in the middle of the park in all their glory starring at where their child had so recently disappeared.

Having tracked the couples energy signals the senshi were not far behind and arrived to see Serenity bend over to pick up the hair clip that Chibi-Usa had been wearing earlier today. The crest fallen group nodded silently and created a perimeter to protect the couple while they morned the loss.

Sorry the updates are few and far between. This pregnancy has me twelve ways from sunday but luckily so far so good. I am trying to update as frequently as I can but my attention span seems to waiver and focus on the little one growing inside:)  
Hopefully I will have another update ready soon

Thank you for your continued support of the story

Tsukia


	9. Explanations

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

The following morning found Serenity sleeping in Endymion's arms in Mamoru's apartment. The Senshi were spread out the living room sleeping. Serenity had cried herself to sleep after they made their way out of the park and Endymion had carried her back to the apartment. Inside Endymion was as broken up over this development as his mate, although he would never show that side of himself to anyone but her and even that was a stretch.

The silence was broken by Serenity screaming herself awake. "CHIBI-USA!" Endymion took no time in wrapping her in an embrace and rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Amy had been unable to locate any sign of the young senshi in any of her forms and that had only discouraged the couple.

After calming down Serenity and Endymion headed out to the main room to see how the others were doing. Most were doing stretches implying that they had woken up stiff while Makoto and Nephrite were busy making breakfast. "Hash browns, bacon, sausage and toast is all ready to eat. Omelets will be up momentarily." Makoto called out.

Breakfast passed by silently as no one knew what to say or what would upset Serenity. Finally Serenity rose from the table, "You are all dismissed for today. Endymion and I have some personal things to deal with." Looking directly at the outer senshi she added, "Please respect this request and leave us to our own without any tails."

Watching as each member of the group nodded she then left hand in hand with Endymion to shower. Once showered and in modern day clothes they returned to find the apartment empty and the dishes drying in the dish rack. The couple smiled at each other before heading down to the parking garage and climbing into the red sports car. They drove around enjoying the morning air along the coastline before heading back to the city and to the Tsukino household. The drive was mainly to relax and help the couple clear their heads as today had signs of being a very very long day.

Shingo was on his way back from school and so they followed him in. "Okaasan; Otoosan; omoto-chan; can we speak to you in the living room please?"

The older couple was surprised by the request as all the reasons for this conversation ran through their minds. Shingo was happy to be included for once. Smiling across the coffee table at her ... no at Usagi's family Serenity began. "I, thank you for taking the time to listen to us. I am sure you will have many questions but for now please wait til the end." The family looked from one to another and finally nodded. Serenity continued, " I am the last in the line of the lunarian royalty of the Silver Alliance that existed over one thousand years ago. After an evil force destroyed the peace and my home, Queen Serenity used the power of the lunarian family inheritance to send all of her people to the future on earth. She chose the parents of her child and her daughter's court; the Mariko family was blessed with the Princess herself and was in turn healed of infertility allowing them to conceive another of their own children; although due to events out of the Queen's control would go unused."

"The Rhea's were chosen to raise the Prince of Earth and princess' betrolthed. Although their lives were short lived he was taken in by the Chiba family and raised as one of their own along with one of his generals and the senshi of fire, Mars."

"The Mizuno family was always prized on their knowledge and kindness were chosen to raise the senshi of Wisdom, Mercury."

"The Kino family was chosen to raise the senshi of thunder, Jupiter. Their lives were taken early on and unfortunately the thunder senshi was raised by the state.

"The Aino family was chosen to raise the senshi of love and beauty, venus, cousin of Serenity of the Moon. However, they were infected by the enemy shortly after her birth and became neglectful. This never waivered the young venisian's resolve and she over came it to become a beautiful and loving person despite her families faults."

Shingo raised his hand as if in school, "Sorry but you mentioned the Princes' generals but you have only mentioned one."

Endymion stood and motioned for Serenity to sit. "That is correct. There are four original generals Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephlite, and Jadeite. Kunzite leader of the generals is known as Furuhata Motoki when he is transformed he goes by Kaze, general of Air."

"Zoisite, my advisor is aka Glacius, general of ice and water is Urawa Ryo. "

"Nephrite aka Tepeu, general of the sky and is in charge of the psychic element and all things astrological. Tepeu is my adoptive brother Chiba Kenji."

"Jadeite the general of fire is my cousin through birth Rhea Nathan. In battle he goes by Adranos and is one to be feared."

Serenity rose from her seat and was momentarily disorientated, "Are you alright, Sere?"

She nodded as she steadied herself, "The outer senshi fell before and were resurrected by one of their own, Sailor Saturn. Sailor Uranus is the official leader of the outer senshi and commands the Space Sword. By legend she is called the soldier of the sky."

"Sailor Neptune is the Soldier of the Deep Waters and owner of the Deep Aqua Mirror."

"Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos and guardian of time we believe was not reincarnated but retreated back to the time gates. She is the guardian of the garnet orb and controller of the gates of time."

"Sailor Saturn is physically the youngest as her powers are that of death and rebirth. She holds the book of the dead as well as the silence glaive that can be used to sever a soul from it's body."

Endymion found himself supporting Serenity as she seemed to be getting weaker. Concentrating deeply within moments there were several new occupants in the room, "Athena and Maria, I need you to find out what is going on with her. She suddenly became lightheaded and seems to be getting weaker with each passing moment." Two of the three new arrivals got up and began checking over Serenity.

The third new arrival faced the family, "My name is Setsuna, I am Sailor Pluto and will continue the story for you."


	10. What Now!

**Knowing you: Book 4**

**Chapter 10: What Now?!**

Reverting back to her mundane form Setsuna explained the tail of the Princess of the Moon and how she fell in love with the Earth Prince. She continued explaining how the star crossed lovers managed to create a working relationship and how the Earth population's hate for the Lunarians finally led to the fall of the Moon Kingdom.

Pausing briefly there to allow for food and beverages to be prepared and served before telling the tale of how the Queen selected the special people who would raise the unique children who would reclaim their Kingdoms. Setsuna continued telling the story of Usagi and Mamoru's beginnings from the stand point of a watcher. From a third party point of view the story seemed more dramatic then the Tsukino's originally thought. Finally she ended with the events at the temple and the disappearance of the young senshi, careful not to disclose the identity of her young friend for fear of altering the time line.

The other two senshi had finished their examinations and were waiting patiently to explain things to Endymion. Once Setsuna had finished her tale Endymion turned to the two younger senshi, "Well, how is she? What is wrong with her?"

Athena tried tack fully to advise the Prince, "I think it best if we discuss this in private."

Endymion being concerned and irrational from the fact his daughter was missing and now his wife being ill, "She is my WIFE, damn it. Just tell me."

The two senshi looked to Setsuna who shrugged casually as she sipped her tea. Maria stepped forward, "From what we can tell she is physically healthy."

"Then why?" Asked a concerned Ikuko.

"Was it cause of the transformations?"

"No, Endymion-sama. She is with child." Athena answered calmly.

Kenji rose ready to skin the boy for touching his little girl but, was stopped by a blade being put to his neck. "Sir, sit back down and I will explain. This was not completely Endymion-sama's fault. Due to the soul bond that was created back on the moon there were some complications with Serenity's health in this life. To SAVE your daughter's life they renewed the soul bond as Usagi and Mamoru but, again complications occurred. The final time the soul bond was completed we had no way to tell if there would be any side effects; however it was life or death. The soul bond ceremony is that of a marriage and there for needs to me consummated."

Athena continued, "We believe it was during this time that the child was concieved. Technically the Prince and Princess are married."

Serenity began to stir and Endymion quickly sweapt her into his arms, "Endy, what has gotten in to you?"

"As she was barely awake when we arrived I will explain to her before continuing your explanation, sir." Athena stated.

"We are going to be parents." Endymion told her smiling.

Serenity frowned and whispered barely audible, "Chibi-usa..."

"Well, I guess now we should finish explaining. Lunarian pregnancies last 15 months unlike a terran 9 month. During that time Serenity is in a very delicate condition and should not be left alone. "

"Some reasons for this is fainting spells like the one she just had will become more frequent. Her power level is lowered and she may not be able to use certain attacks due to the energy that is going into creating the child as well as the physical changes."

"I estimate because this is a cross-planetary pregnancy that the baby will be born at around 12 months give or take." Athena finished.

After all that was explained the Tsukino's couldn't really say much about the situation and the senshi took their leave. Serenity looked around the room, "I am sorry, but would you mind if we left. I need time.... time to ..."

Ikuko went and hugged her daugher, "It will be fine. And yes you two should go home and relax. Take at easy, ok? I would like you to come visit again soon, alright?"

A round of hugs went about the room and Kenji stopped before the girl that resembled his sister so much, "May I have a few moments alone with her please?"

The group nodded and left the room. "Daddy, I..."

"Usagi, I dreaded the day I gave you away because after I gave your mother away to your father... everything changed. I rarely saw her and then she was gone." Kenji explained tears coming to his eyes.

"That won't happen, I promise. We will be here every Sunday for dinner, just like always." Serenity said as she hugged the man who had raised her as his own. Kenji nodded before placing his hand on her still flat stomach and then leading her out into the entry way where the other's were waiting.

Endymion and Serenity had a lot on their minds and so spent the rest of the day relaxing. Plans were started on some small renovations before Setsuna arrived to check on them and suggested, "A new house with spare rooms for the senshi incase of emergencies." The couple nodded knowing that at some point the senshi would be needed near by either for protection or just to help out.

By the end of the week Serenity was sick with worry to the point of being on bed rest. The new house was under construction and thanks to some assistance from the time guardian the house would be finished within the month. The senshi were busy trying to come up with a plan to find and save Chibi-Usa. They didn't count on her finding them first....


	11. Sailor Sol To the Rescue

Sailor Sol To the Rescue

Yoru Hoshi was just arriving home from school when he saw a strange vehicle in front of his house. "I'm home!" he called walking in the door.

"Yoru, these are your cousins Kimiko and Yoshi. They have something to tell you." Teshi told her son. Yoru nodded, put his bag down and took his seat on the couch.

"Astro mind meld..." Yoshi said looking straight into Yoru's eyes. Yoru found himself watching a movie in his mind of a different life, of a sister, and the tragety that brought them all to earth.

When he looked around his mother was gone. "Your mother had some errans to run." Kimiko explained. "In the past we were the diplomatic representatives between the worlds, reporting only to the Queen herself."

"We were honored when she told us she considered us part of her advising team. I was Astra Star, fourth cousin to the Queen of Earth and King of Mars."

"And even then we were twins. I was Kimiko's twin brother, Astro Star."

"Where is MY twin, Serenity?" Yoru demanded.

"That is why we are her, Ouji." Kimiko answered.

"She is in Tokyo and pregnant, but there is another reason..."

"Your neice from the future is in our time and has been kidnapped."

"We need you to find her using your powers as Sailor Sun." Without a word Yoru disappeared in a flash of blinding orange and yellow light.

"Good luck," Astra and Astro said in unison as they left their cousin's home.  
*******************************

Chibi-usa awoke in a room of complete darkness. /No use screaming. I just hope that they can find me./ From the shadows she could hear the monster moving around. /It must not be able to handle light./ SHe thought. She could feel her uncle searching for her. /How did Uncle Tranquility get awaken? I thought him and mom didn't meet in this life till after I was born.../

Yoru teleported to Tokyo and transformed into Prince Tranquility. He closed his eyes and opened his senses to the world around him , reaching out for his sister. Finding Serenity calmly and safely resting near Endymion, Tranquility smiled. Not ready to reveal himself yet he began searching for his neice. She had the looks of her mother but the aura of him and the mind of her father. Laughing at the unusual mix he headed in her direction.

Upon arriving at his destination by sight he couldn't see anything unusual but his other senses told him better. Using his solar abilities he looked throught the light to find his objective. He was unable to find his neice but there was one room that he couldn't see into which meant there was no light in there at all.

Teleporting into the nearest room with light he slipped in through the door to a room with no light at all. Even the light from the room he was exiting died at the door to this room. "Solar Egnite!"

The room filled with light and a scream was heard as the shadow turned back into a card. Tranquility easily found his neice and released her from her binds. Chibi-Usa got up and retrieved the card to give to Mercury. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Your welcome. For now lets keep my existance a secret between us, alright?" Tranquility said with a wink. She hugged her uncle and teleported herself to her mother's location, Tranquility smiled and teleported himself hom to make his own preperations.

Chibi-Usa found her parents sleeping holding each other. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled intentionally inbetween her parents, who instantly awoke to her touch. "Moonbeam? Your safe thank Selene." Usagi said taking her daughter deep into her arms.

"Ma..ma...breathe..."

"Usako, our daughter needs to breathe," Mamoru laughed.

Usagi loosened her girp but didn't let go of her daughter for the next 48 hours. 


	12. New Arrival

**New Arrival:**

Chibi-Usa was to stay and protect her mother when she was not at school, this was more to keep Usagi's mind at ease then for her actual protection. Mamoru dropped Chibi-usa off at school in the morning and Usagi picked her up after school.

With permission and the condition that she check in every few hours Chibi-Usa occasionally went out with friends leaving her mother to study. Knowing that within a year she would be a mother Usagi was trying to get as close to graduated as she could. Which as anyone could tell you that is a lot of studying. Knowing she had a little someone growing in her stomach gave her some peace, surprisingly considering her past.

The senshi were doing their best to keep her out of battle, which everyone concerned was grateful for. Mamoru spent his spare time tutoring and taking care of Usagi with Chibi-usa's help. The eleven year old was very good in the kitchen like her father and was doing good in her classes as well.

It had been a month since Chibi-usa had been rescued and she had not seen or heard out of her Uncle. Unknowingly though Yoru had just transferred to the same school as the older senshi and was even in some classes with Usagi. Yoru may not have had the same experience as his sister he was very studious and hard working.

It was the fifth day since his transfer when he actually ran into his sister outside of class. She was in the library, "Hi there, Luna." He greeted using the nickname he had given her a lifetime ago.

Usagi all but jumped as she flashed back to a time and a person that she all but forgotten about...

* * *

_flashback: _

_Serenity was anxiously awaiting her brother's return as he was being trained to take over their father's throne on the sun and she would take over the matriarch society throne of the moon. "Luna, it is good to see you in good health." A male version of her lifted her up and swung her around. "Now where is this prince of yours?"_

_"Oh, Tranq. Sol, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion." The two men shook hands and eyed each other. _

_"Welcome to the family, Terren." Tranquility said giving the older man a hug._

_Endymion was relieved for the past_ _three months he had been fretting over this meeting and Tranquility seemed like a guy he could become fast friends with. _

* * *

"Tranquility? My Sol ? But how?" Usagi said almost falling out of her chair.

"Serenity, It has been too long. Same as you and yes it is definitely me, sis." Yoru said hugging Usagi both to confirm who he was but also to keep her from falling. "In this life I am Yoru Hoshi. I just transferred here from Hiroshima. Can we go out for lunch this weekend? And we can catch up."

Usagi was speechless and could only nod in response. Just then she saw Mamoru enter the library seeing that something was going on he quickly made his way to her. One look at her companion and he was sent back over a thousand years to meeting his fiance's brother. Stunned he stuttered, "Tranquility...?"

"I am glad that you remember me. Now, about this niece of mine? and my sister being pregnant at 15?" Yoru asked standing up and putting hands on his hips.

"How?" the couple asked surprised he knew about either.

"I asked first." He responded.

"Lunch on Saturday and we will discuss this. Do you know the Arcade nearest the school?"

Yoru gave Mamoru the do you think "I am stupid" look and said, "See you there on Friday." And walked away.

Mamoru embraced Usagi and said, "I think your brother is mad at me."

"He will have to go through Chibi and I to get to you. So as long as you don't make us mad you will be safe," She paused. "You don't think he is the one that saved her do you? She never answered us how she defeated the cardian."

Mamoru shrugged, "I guess we will find out on Saturday."

Outside the library Yoru was stopped by a black haired girl with penetrating eyes, "When were you going to find me?"

"Hotaru, I was going to finish catching up with my sister and brother-in-law. You were next on my list." He turned to find the human form of Sailor Saturn. She was just as captivating as he remembered and he fell in love at first sight all over again. "It has been too long, Princess."

"I saw you a few days ago and you walked right passed without batting an eye." She mentioned sadly.

"I did. I have been on a mission. I have a lunch date on Saturday but how about Sunday you and I get to know each other again?" Yoru said tucking Hotaru's hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek.

She blushed and nodded before jumping into a welcomed embrace from the only man she ever let get close to her in two life times.


	13. Getting Reacquainted

_**Sorry it has been so long but life has just been hectic and a lot happening but here is a new chapter for all my readers. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews.**_

**Chapter 13: Getting Reacquainted **

Tranquility took the next few days to investigate the location that had been used to keep his niece. From the outside it appeared to be a normal apartment but there was still the shadow room. He entered it again but this time he could see, the room housed an interspatial pocket and at its center there was a massive tree. Approaching the tree he could feel that it was ill thru the abilities that Endymion's soul bond had granted him with. "What have they done to you?" he asked placing his hand on the trunk.

In a flash he was shown the tree's lonely existence and how it had created life to keep it company. The children had become corrupted and destroyed their home. Barely escaping with the younger ones the tree unable to teach them due to being weak from narrowly escaping death, it didn't take long for most of them to die; the tree being helpless to do anything for them. The survivors attempted to keep it alive by feeding it the stolen energy but what it really needed was love.

"I will heal you. Solar Cremation!" He pulled his hand back and the tree disintegrated and a small seedling appeared. Sensing the return of the aliens without turning Tranquility said, "Love this seedling as you have seen love on this planet and it will flourish and grow into a more beautiful tree then the one that was hidden in this room." Tranquility teleported out and left the bewildered aliens alone.

Watching the building from a rooftop Tranquility soon witnessed the aliens leaving with the seedling nestled in their palms. "Good luck."

Tranquility turned to see Sailor Moonlight and Sailor Saturn smiling, "How did you two find me?"

Moonlight laughed, "The same way you always find us."

Saturn moved to take his hand, "A beautiful, happy ending."

"Nope."

"A happy beginning." Moonlight said as she giggled and left her best friend and aunt snuggle into her uncle's embrace.

Mamoru had been doing everything he could to keep Usagi rested and fed and healthy and she was fed up. "MAMORU ENDYMION RHEA! If you don't stop treating me like glass I will turn you into moon dust. I am barely two months pregnant. If you are going to act like this now I dread how you are going to be when I am in my third trimester… oh whatever you want to classify the end of my pregnancy as." She yelled slamming the front door and walking away from the house.

Usagi was not completely happy that she was pregnant at 15 and that she was a statistic. She realized that it was better than being dead and that if it hadn't been life or death Mamoru would have waited till they were both adults, however that didn't change where they currently stood. She also couldn't really blame him as they had been told due to her being prone to fainting spells that she under no uncertain terms was to be left alone but she was tired of being suffocated with care.

She paused and leaned on the wall realizing that she shouldn't have left the house as she blinked trying to stave off the fainting spell that she felt coming on.

Mamoru had felt bad after hearing Usagi's rant and decided that she was right. She needed some space so he had grabbed his jacket and followed her at a distance just in case she had a fainting spell. He saw here lean on the wall and felt relief that he had decided to follow her. Making his presence known he pulled her back into his arms. "I am sorry, Usako. I didn't mean to be so suffocating. But if it is alright how about I take you home and once you feel better I will drive us to the park."

"Can we get some ice cream? Oh and maybe go out for supper tonight?"

Mamoru smiled, "Anything you want." She nodded and let him carry her home.

Yoru and Hotaru had reverted back to civilian form and decided to take a walk in the park and get to know each other again. They could always go on a date on Sunday still. Yoru told Hotaru how he had been reborn and raised by a good family in Kyoto and how Astra and Astro had come to awaken him when Chibi-Usa was taken.

Hotaru told him how she had been orphaned and was being raised by the other outers. She explained how she had met Chibi-Usa originally and how she had wondered if he would show up. Before they knew it the sun was setting.

Chibi-Usa had come home to find Usagi sleeping again, _Mama never told me she slept that much with the twins. Especially this early in, with Kari or Stephen she didn't get tired like this till month 9 thru12_

"Leave your mother alone please, Chibi."

"Papa, don't you think the spells and exhaustion are happening really early?" At home she had started calling Usagi and Mamoru by Mama and Papa.

"I have nothing to compare it to, although the thought had crossed my mind."

"Could you scan Mama just to make sure she is ok? It would make me feel a lot better."

Mamoru looked at his future daughter and patted her on the head, "If things weren't ok I think you would be the first to know." With a laugh he headed to start on supper. Mamoru had told Usagi he would take her out when she felt better but she was so tired he figured he would let her sleep and take her out in the morning besides they were supposed to meet up with Tranquility tomorrow.

Chibi-usa sat trying to do her homework but found her mind wandering to Usagi and how tired she seemed to be. She remembered a conversation with her parents about when her siblings were born and how Mama hadn't wanted to do any scans or tests and left everyone in shock when the twins were born. To her it sounded like her mother had wanted to pretend that she hadn't gotten pregnant at 15 but it had caused issues close to delivery with the twins and they had almost not made it.

"Small lady, you are not here to change the past."

"But Puu, I am worried. All the trouble that happens around the twins birth could have been prevented if they had known that she was carrying twins instead of assuming that it was me."

The door flew open causing even the time guardian to jump, "TWINS!?" Mamoru said stunned. He had memories of how giddy they had been after the consummation and had been told how long they had been locked away doing things but he didn't even consider that they could have conceived multiples.

"That was NOT my fault, Puu."

Pluto looked at the young princess before looking back at the shocked father to be.

Having heard Mamoru all but scream "twins" Usagi had jumped out of bed and raced to where the voice had originated. Upon arriving outside her future daughter's room Usagi demanded, "Someone had better explain to me what just happened!"

Pluto ushered all the occupants into the dining room before she started to explain. "It was not my intention to let the cat out of the bag but yes you are carrying multiples."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with a raised eye brow "multiples" that was vague considering they had been discussing "twins".

"No one said that you only had one child but there was no harm in letting you believe that either. There are multiple time streams and in some you have up to 12 children throughout your lives; In others you have as few as 1."

Mamoru faced his future daughter, "How many are you aware of?"

Usagi looked at the preteen as the young girl looked into her lap, "Six and mama was pregnant again when I left."

"I need some time to absorb this information. Mamoru, I believe you were going to take me out for dinner?" Mamoru nodded as they both left to get ready to go out.

Pluto let her transformation fall and turned the girl's face to look her in the eye, "You were right that was not your fault. I am not mad at you. "When the girl looked up she continued, "I am disappointed in myself. But as it stands we will let time tell us, so what do you want for supper."

"I always love your time surprise." Setsuna laughed and the two headed into the kitchen to make themselves supper.

Mamoru took Usagi to the Moonrose a restaurant with a great view and a favorite of the couples, they hadn't been here since they passed out here several months ago. They ate in silence both unsure of what to say. They remembered a brief interaction with two teens that Pluto had brought to help train the senshi but they had forgotten about them after they had disappeared at the next attack. This was the first time they had thought of Serena and Alexander since. After supper they drove along the coast just thinking neither speaking. Arriving home late they both changed and climbed into a spooning position and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were woken up by the phone. Looking at the clock they realized who was on the phone without looking. They were late for meeting up with Tranquility. They picked up and quickly explained, "Long night, slept in, on our way."

Racing to get dressed they arrived at the arcade within 30minutes. "Gomen, Tranq. Sorry, it just dawned on me that we don't know your real name."

Yoru laughed, "Tranq is fine but my real name in this life is Yoru"

The afternoon was spent telling Yoru all about Toshio, the soul bond issues, the creation of Sailor Pheobe and Sol, the events of the previous night. When they were done all Yoru could say was, "by those standards my life has been dull and uneventful." He laughed.

"To avoid confusion when in battle just call me Tranq or Tranquility. And for everyday my name is Yoru." They nodded and after supper they each went their separate ways.

Upon arriving at the empty house as Chibi-Usa was spending the night with Hotaru, Usagi sat nervously on the couch while Mamoru went to retrieve the mini computer. "Are you ready?" he asked upon returning. Usagi nodded and Mamoru began the scan.


	14. Choices last chapter b4 knowing you 5

Knowing you 4: Choices

Upon arriving at the empty house as Chibi-Usa was spending the night with Hotaru, Usagi sat nervously on the couch while Mamoru went to retrieve the mini computer. "Are you ready?" he asked upon returning. Usagi nodded and Mamoru began the scan.

Mamoru stared at the screen and then typed something and then stared again. After about five minutes of this Usagi reached over and grabbed the computer from his hands and promptly passed out. Mamoru was just as shocked as she was and after lying her down properly on the couch continued to scan her. The next morning that is how Kenji and Rei found him.

"Mamoru, you look like crap." Rei told her brother.

"She's right bro. What is going on? Did you stay up all night again?"

Mamoru said nothing but handed them the computer. After reading it Rei laughed, "I guess Bunny is a good name for her." Kenji elbowed his sister. "What? She is prego at 15 with quads."

"I just don't get it." Mamoru said letting his head fall into his hands.

"What don't you get?" Kenji asked taking a seat.

"Well lets recap you two had sex for like two days and now she is prego with multiples." Rei said still laughing at the irony.

"Shut up, Rei. Or did you forget that all of us from that time have soul bonds that at some point will have to be redone? I am also sure I can make sure yours is next."

"Masaki wasn't in the millennium aka no soul bond." Rei said stubbornly.

"What about the soul bond you had with Jadeite? You don't think that will cause issues?" Kenji countered. That shut his sister up. "Mamoru, she is right though. How do you plan to raise four babies together when you both still have to graduate? and your trust won't survive forever without something supplementing costs."

Mamoru rose to his feet, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" He yelled waking Usagi.

Usagi sat up and put a hand on her barely showing stomach, she knew what the argument was about. "I could ab..abort them?" She whispered tearing up.

Mamoru looked at her as if she had grown three heads with horns, "NO! Never, I will figure this out. If I have to go to night school we will figure this out." The thought of losing his children before they were born terrified Mamoru.

The group was baffled at how to make their current situation work. "I think either way it is time to update my family." Usagi said picking up the phone and inviting everyone over for supper that evening including Yoru.

Mamoru ran his hand thru his jet black hair and began pacing. Rei decided to find her voice, "I think Kenji and I should go and inform the senshi and generals of this development." With that said she began dragging her brother from the house. Leaving the couple to think about what they were going to do.

The couple spent the day in seclusion and was very quiet. Neither knew what to say. Around 430 in the afternoon the family members had arrived and supper was cooking. Even Selene had been able to make it. Although everyone had questions the couple just kept telling them to wait till everyone was seated and eating. Once it was served Usagi and Mamoru cleared their throats and Mamoru began the explanation. "We have recently found out that Usagi is not carrying a single fetus but four. We have decided that we will not terminate any of them but are still unsure on how to afford the children and handle the situation.

Kenji was being wise and keeping quiet. Ikuko just sat there thoughtfully. Yoru and Shingo had no reason to speak as they had no bearing on the situation one way or the other. Selene was the only one to speak and it even took her several minutes. "There are a few options: one is using us to take care of the children while you two finish your schooling; two you could give the children to a family member permanently; three you could talk to Pluto about switching places with your future selves or sending the children to your future selves after they are born."

"I would suggest the future options as you would still get to raise them yourselves. It would be as if you had waited to conceive." Ikuko pointed out.

Usagi understood the options but wasn't sure she liked any ideas being suggested. She rubbed her belly lovingly, she wanted to raise her own children, but she wasn't sure she could solve the financial issues. Then there was the issue of if another enemy showed up, Usagi would never risk her children's lives but if it came a choice between them or the world… she could not even say for certain on what choice she would make.

Mamoru could see that Usagi was as torn as he was. Suddenly Usagi faced Selene, "What about MY trust? Mother put money aside for us to leave Toshio and when she died it was entrusted to me and with the interest from all these years it should be very healthy."

"That is an option but that was for you to go to college." Selene and Ikuko said in chorus.

"At this point I don't believe college to be in my future. If she was here I am sure she would understand me wishing to use it for my children instead."

Chibi-usa had been listening from the other room and with the current decision it was time for her to make her announcement. "Excuse me, I have to go home now. I was never meant to be present for the birth of me or any of my siblings. I will see you all in the future." And in a ball of pink light Chibi-Usa left back to the future.

* * *

**I am not sure the route I want to take so out of the choice put on the table by selene or having Usagi inherit the money to afford the quads. I am letting you my readers and reviewers decide. Let me know what you want to happen.**

**Next Chapter will start off "Knowing You 5"**


End file.
